


Why do you love him?

by crazychipmunk



Series: Why do you [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Child, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Storm's End (ASoIaF), gendry baratheon, lord gendry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazychipmunk/pseuds/crazychipmunk
Summary: "The only thing that dampened Lord Baratheon’s joy was when he caught his daughter staring at her mother, a sullen expression on her face."A series of conversations Arya has with her daughter about Gendry





	Why do you love him?

The Lady of Storm’s End had returned, and the Lord of Storm’s End had never been happier. His blue eyes shone brighter. His laughter rang through the dreary halls. Some even said that the sound of his hammer striking hot metal now sung with unbridled joy. The only thing that dampened Lord Baratheon’s spirit was when he caught his daughter staring at her mother, a sullen expression on her face.

* * *

“When are you leaving?”

“I will stay for as long as you will have me.”

“I don’t believe you.” 

“You do not need to believe me.”

* * *

“Father thinks you are staying.”

“Because I am.”

“You’re lying. You’re going to hurt him.”

“I could never hurt him.”

“All you do is hurt him.”

* * *

“I do not want to learn how to fight with a sword. I am not a solider.”

“You are my daughter. You will learn.”

“I am my father’s daughter.”

“He is a fighter. And you shall be one as well.”

* * *

“The Stormlands are talking. You are not a proper lady.”

“I never was a lady. That’s not me.”

“They blame father. They say he is not a man if his lady wife runs wild.”

“I have traveled the world and met all kinds of men. Your father is more a man than all of them combined.”

“Yet you still humiliate him.”

* * *

“Do you love him?”

“As much as I can.”

* * *

“You broke his heart every time you left.”

“I did not intend to cause him any pain.”

“A man once stabbed him through the chest. It did not cause him half as much pain as your absence.”

“Do you know what happened to that man?”

“I do not.”

“I do.”

* * *

“You left me.”

“I did not know how to be a mother.”

“You left him.”

“I did not know how to be a wife.”

“You’re a coward. You killed the Night King yet you’re still a coward.”

* * *

“Do you love him?”

“I loved your father before I knew what love is.”

“Yet you did not love him enough to stay.”

“I left because I love him.”

* * *

“What do you love about him?”

“He is strong, but kind.”

* * *

“Father said you saved his life countless times. Even when it was the worthless life of a bastard.”

“No one’s life is worthless.”

“He was nothing.”

“He is everything to me.”

* * *

“Why did you fall in love with him?”

“He protected me. I was little and weak. Your father did not have to, but he protected me.”

“Is that it?”

“He is also incredibly handsome.”

* * *

“Why are you scared of me?”

“When you were born, you looked exactly like him. Dark hair, beautiful blue eyes.”

“I am a Baratheon.”

“I had already hurt him so much. I could not bear to hurt you as well.”

“You did anyways.”

* * *

“Why did you leave him alone?”

“I did not leave him alone. I left him with what was most precious to me.”

“What is more precious to you than your maps and your ships.”

“I let you stay.”

* * *

“Do you love him?”

“Lyanna. What do you want me to say?”

“I want you to stay.”

“Until my dying day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
